Returning to the Past
by kandykane33
Summary: Katie returns from iraq. what will she encounter back home?
1. Chapter 1

She sat on her airplane waiting for her arrival back home. She didn't believe that she was even called. She hasn't been home in one year due to the war overseas. She was heading home due to an injury she received after encountering a roadside bomb which wiped out half of her crew. That day replayed in her mind time after time bringing tears to her eyes. Her friend, who was at war and returning home with her, placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Heather asked her.

Katie shook her head and broke down. It played over and over since it happened. She knew it wasn't going to leave her.

The plane came to a land and the two girls got up. Heather helped Katie up due to the injury to her leg. She, along with a flight attendent helped Katie off of the plane until they met up with their families. Katie'd family ran up to and almost killed her with the tight grips she was receiving from them. Tears came to her eyes as she felt them hugging her and supporting her to stand up.

"Oh baby," her mother cried pulling away, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm in so much pain," she said.

She looked behind her mother and saw the rest of her family with balloons and signs saying 'Welcome Home, Katie Gurl' making her smile. She looked over at Heather who was receiving the same reactions she was.

"Your friends are finishing their exams at school and will be stopping by at your party later," her father told her.

Bradin and Johnny ran throughout Mona's Bar trying to make everything perfect for a Welcome Home celebration they were holding that night. They knew that it was someone coming home from the war and wanted the person to feel special and welcomed.

"Looks great guys," Ava said walking in, "Are you excited about tonight?"

"More like scared," Johnny said as he fixed the tables, "We haven't had one of these yet."

"You'll be fine," Ava reassured him, "It's Katie's family and friends."

Bradin looked up. "You know them?"

"We know the family. The eldest daughter was the prettiest girl here. She had an amazing life. She's nineteen and a knockout I heard. When she joined the Army at the age of eighteen, everyone turned against her. They didn't want her to go and leave her life behind. She was injured in the leg over in Iraq two weeks ago."

"Oh," Bradin said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie was unpacking some of her things when flashbacks ran through her head. She dropped everything and backed up. Due to her leg injury, she fell back knocking things off of her dresser.

"Shit!" she yelled. Her parents ran in to the room and helped her up. They sat her on her bed as she clenched her leg. "Fuck!"

"Are you okay?" her mother asked.

Katie nodded still feeling pain in her leg. "How did you fall?" her father asked.

"I...got flashbacks in my head of...ah, what happened. Oh just kill me," she said as the pain got worse.

"Take it easy tonight at your party," her father said, "We want you better."

Night approached quickly. Johnny was geting everything ready to make Katie's night special. He knew how much the past years hurt her and he wanted to make at least one night special to her. He also hoped that her ex-boyfriend, who left her once she was on the plane to Iraq, did not show up and ruin her life even more.

Katie and her family walked in to Mona's Bar and saw people there already. Katie didn't want to be there one bit. She sat down in a chair as pain shot through her leg.

Bradin was walking out of the kitchen with some food for the people at the party. He looked around to see if he could find the girl who was returning home from the war. He searched through the people and saw a girl sitting at a table, alone, with her leg up on a chair. Studying the leg injury, he knew that it was the girl whom the party was for. He watched as she got up and walked slowly outside.

"Brae! I need help here!" Johnny asked.

Katie stood outside breathing in the California air. She looked around not believing that she was back. She really did wish that she never returned from the war, injured or not. As she stood there thinking, someone ran into her and kept on going. As she landed on the ground, she felt something in her leg move out of place.

"AH!" she shouted grabbing her leg as tight as she could of. Tears came to her eyes as the pain grew and grew each time she moved. She felt someone take her hand. She peered up and saw a boy around nineteen or twenty with long blonde hair and green eyes examining her leg.

"This will hurt," he told her, "Grip my hand as tight as you can."

He moved something in her leg and not only did she grip his hand, she yelped. "AH!" Her leg felt the way it did before she landed wrong on it. She looked up at the guy. "Thanks."

He smiled. "It's no problem," he told her, "Come on." He placed one arm around her back and another under her knees and picked her up. She flinched as she was moved. He smiled yet felt bad for the pain he was causing her. He placed her on a bench across from Mona's Bar. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I hope so." She felt tears running down her face due to the pain. She used her shirt to wipe them away. She noticed that the guy was still sitting beside her on the bench.

"Are you the girl returning from the war?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," she said as she continued to wipe her eyes, "I'm Katie."

"Bradin," he said, "I'm working at your party." She looked up at him and back down to her leg. "I'm sorry for all that has happened to you over there," he told her.

"I'm not," she said softly. More pain shot through her leg. "Shit!" she yelled.

"Do you need a doctor?" he asked.

She shook her head and sighed. "Nothing can get rid of this pain," she told him as she looked at him, "Thanks for actually following me out here and making my leg go back to normal."

He smiled. "It was no problem. I saw you walk out looking as if you wanted to cry. I got worried because I hate seeing someone like you cry."

"You don't know me," she said.

"Technically I don't. But, my aunt talks about you all the time. Ava Gregory?"

"Oh," she said, "Does she hate me, too?"

"Why would she hate you?"

"My decision to go overseas instead of staying here."

"She doesn't hate you one bit. She helped plan this party for you tonight."

"Katie?" they heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Katie turned around and saw her ex-boyfriend there. She turned, looked at Bradin, got up and tried to walk away.

"Katie," the guy said again.

"What do you want, Tanner?" she asked. Katie saw Bradin stand up and stand in front of her.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked.

"No. Thank you, though."

"I'll see you inside," he said as he walked back in to Mona's Bar.

Katie turned towards Tanner. "So?" she asked.

"Can we talk? About us?" he asked with nervousness in his voice.

"Why? You moved on right when I walked onto the platform of the plane! Why the hell should we talk?"

"Because I need you," he told her.

Inside of Mona's Bar, Johnny peered up from pouring drinks and saw Bradin walking in from outside. "Where have you been?"

"Katie fell outside and I wanted to make sure that she was okay. Is it a good thing that she's talking to Tanner?" Bradin asked.

"WHAT!" her family yelled. They all ran outside and Bradin then sees her family dragging Katie inside. They placed her in a chair and headed back out to talk to Tanner. Bradin watched as Katie grabbed her leg knowing that she was in pain. He went into the kitchen and came out with a bag of ice. He walked up to her making her look at him.

"Here," he said handing that bag of ice to her. She took it and placed it on her leg where the pain was throbbing. "I'm sorry. I told them what you were doing and now you're here."

"It's fine. I was going to kill him anyway."

Bradin smiled. "Is there anything you want?"

"A new life," she said sitting back in her chair.

"I meant to eat or drink," he said, "I'll get it for you."

"It's okay. You don't have to."

"You're in a lot of pain right now. You need someone to care for you even if you don't want them to."

Throughout the night, Bradin checked up with Katie every half an hour or so. Her leg pain did decrease. However, she wasn't able to move it much without getting some sort of pain. Bradin noticed how Katie didn't even want to be there anymore afte the whole Tanner situation. When the time came, he helped her to her car. She thanked him and the car pulled off. He headed into Mona's Bar to help Johnny clean up.

"Do you like her?" Johnny asked him.

"Katie?" Bradin asked makin Johnny nod. "She's a nice girl. I like her but not in that way. Why?"

"With how you were caring for her tonight, I thought maybe you were doing it to show you like her."

"She really needed someone tonight. No one else would help her out."

Katie got home, made her way upstairs and into her room. There she lay on her bed crying her eyes out. Her life wasn't going the way it was. _Why am I so stupid?_ she thought to herself. She spent most of the night crying until she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, Katie sat behind her house in a chair looking out at the beach. She didn't get much sleep her first night back home. All she kept dremaing about was the bomb that killed nearly everyone on her team but herself. She covered her face and began to cry. They taught her during her training not to cry over stupid things. She knew that what she was crying over at the moment was worthless.

"Katie, let's go," her mother said, "You have to go to therapy."

Bradin walked out the surf shop after his shift and headed towards the beach. On his way to the beach, he passed a doctor's office and peered inside to see Katie there. He stopped and watched her as she was trying to walk on her injured leg. With the faces she was making, he could tell that she was in a load of pain. He, then, saw the doctor hand Katie her crutches and tell her she could leave.

He sat on the beach thinking of Katie. He felt so bad for her. She was going through so much and she hasn't been home for one full day yet. She already ran into her ex-boyfriend, Tanner, making her life worse. He really wish he knew why Katie and Tanner were over with. With the way Tanner looked last night when he saw Katie, it must have been worse than just wanting her in bed like he normally wanted girls. Something deep must have happened between them.

"Hey, Brae," his friend Devin said, "How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"You look deep in thought. Surfing could help you out with that," Devin told him.

"Not with this," Bradin said, "Usually it helped me when I had something going on in my life and I could not control it. This has nothing to do with me."

"Did you hear that Tanner's ex-girlfriend is back from Iraq?" Devin asked.

"Yeah. I met her last night at Mona's Bar."

"What?" he asked, "Did you two talk?"

"Kind of," he said, "Then, Tanner came along. They argued and that was it."

"You do know what the argument was about, right?" Bradin shook his head and looked at his friend.

Katie sat on the beach watching families and couples enjoy each other's company. So many things have changed within a year. No one ever hung out on this beach with their families or as a couple.

"Hey," a male voice said. She turned around and noticed Bradin looking at her. She smiled a small smile and looked away. "Are you okay?"

"No. Not really," she told him.

"Katie!" a little voice yelled as a small figure ran up to her and jumped on top of her.

"AH!" she yelped grabbing her leg.

Bradin held Katie lightly as two adults got the little kid off of her.

"Mommy, what's wrong with her?" the little kid asked noticing Bradin holding Katie's hand as she felt the pain become greater.

"She got hurt, Frankie," his mother told him, "Are you okay, Katie?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You haven't changed," Frankie's father said, "You're still the same it seems."

"I've changed a little bit," she told them, "This is Bradin. Bradin, I use to babysit this little boy before I went off to war."

Bradin smiled. He watched as Frankie walked up to Katie and hug her. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't worry about it," she said hugging him back.

"Are you going to leave me again?" Frankie asked Katie pulling away from their hug.

"I don't know, Frankie," she said, "If I heal within the next two weeks, I might. But according to the doctor, I don't think I'm going to fight again."

"I don't want you to leave," Frankie said.

"He hasn't behaved for any babysitter he's had since you left," his mother told Katie.

"You promised me you'd behave," she told the little boy.

"They were all mean to me," he told her.

Bradin sat there listening to Katie and Frankie talk. For some reason, he found it adorable. It seemed as if Katie was loved by people, mostly by Frankie.

"Why did you sign up?" Frankie's father asked.

"To prove something to everyone," she told him, "Everyone saw me as a weak person. I wanted to prove to them that they were wrong."

"Was it worth it?"

"Yes."

She felt Bradin squeeze her hand making her look at him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Frankie andhis family left after a half an hour talk with Katie. She turned towards Bradin.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" he asked. ""If it's about what just happened, don't worry about it. I found it...may sound funny, I found it adorable. I have seen that kid around and he never smiled until now. You must have a way to make people smile."

She shrugged. "I never thought so."

"You must make people happy," he said.

"I thought I did," she said looking away from him.

At that moment, Bradin knew she was thinking of Tanner and what they went through together before she left. "Come on," he said moving to get up, "Let's get your mind off of him."

"How do you know who I'm thinking about?" she asked.

"Because of how you responded to what I said and I was told what happened between you and him," he told her, "Really though. If he did that, he shouldn't be worth your time. Let's go hang out today."

He held his hand out offering to help her up. She took his hand, after debating in her head, and he helped her up trying to to put pain in her leg. Once she was up, he continued holding her hand as he reached for her crutches. He brought them up and placed them in front of her to balance herself on.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," he said as they began walking.

They sat in a restaurant that over looked the ocean. As they sat there talking about nearly everything, Katie looked away and saw someone she didn't want to see. She turned away quickly, closed her eyes, and breathed.

"Are you okay?" Bradin asked.

"Yeah. Someone just walked in that I don't really want to see or talk to."

"Katie!" a female voice yelled.

Bradin saw Katie close her eyes. A blonde came running up to Katie and hugged her.

"I didn't think the rumor was true!" she yelled, "How are you doing?"

"I was fine until you showed up, Sarah," she told the blonde.

"Why are you hating me?" Sarah asked, "What have I done to you?"

"You know exactly what you did!" Katie yelled.

"If it's about last year, I'm sorry."

"Bullshit!" Katie yelled pounding the table and standing up, "You wouldn't have gone and done what you did! You were suppose to be my best friend! You knew how I felt about him!"

At that moment, everyone was looking at and listening to the two girls argue. Bradin watched as a waitress ran to get the manager.

"Katie, let's just go," he said.

Katie looked at him and back at Sarah. "Never talk to me, look at me, or come near me again." She looked at Bradin. "I'm sorry." She threw some money on the table, grabbed her crutches and walked out of the restaurant just as the manager walked up tothe table.

Katie sat on a bench across the street from the restaurant covering her face. She pulled her hands away and folded them in front of her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Katie," she heard. She opened her eyes and saw Bradin. "Are you okay?" he asked sitting next to her. She shook her head, ran her fingers through her hair, and rested he hands on the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry, Bradin, for what happened in there. I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it," he said, "Oh, you left something in there." She looked at him and saw him holding her money for her half of the food.

"Bradin," she said, "Why?"

"You haven't had the best days back so far, as I saw. I wanted to make it better," he told her.

"You don't even know me."

"Does it matter?" he asked.

She sighed not knowing what to tell him. "Keep my money for my food."

"Katie Katie Katie," he said, "It was no big deal. Since it bugs you so much that I paid for the food, you can make it up to me."

She looked at him.

"No. We don't have to go out on a date. I don't go with that stuff anymore. And...you're not up for it. You're still getting use to your home and trying to forget memories. What you can do is think of me as a friend. If you ever need to talk, I'll be there for you. If you call and I don't answer, I might be surfing or working, that's mostly it. I will return your call no matter what. I am not one of those people who ignores those who need someone to talk to."

"That's all?" she asked.

"Yes. That's all you have to do."

"There must be something else," she said.

"No. Well, just be the girl that you are when you're around me. Before the incident in there, you seemed like an amazing girl. Don't ever change for any reason. 


	6. Chapter 6

a/n:this chapter doesnt have anything to do with bradin and katie. it deals with katie and her writing to the families of her army pals that died and how she feels about what happened. i think i might only put one letter in. i hope you can figure out what the others would say.

Katie sat in her room near her window that night with a notebook on her lap and pen in her hand. She looked at the piece of paper in front of her and began writing.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Denny;

My name is Katie. I worked with your son during our training and over in the war. I'msorry for what has happened to him. He had to be one of the nicest guys in our station. When we were all sad over something that has happened during the day, he would try his best to cheer us all up. If we were up during the night crying over the incident, he would wake up and wait until we fell asleep before he went back to sleep. He cared more about anyone than himself.

Katie began to cry as she wrote down what she felt the day the bomb went off.

We were walking through one town during the day checking onthe citizens. We would do that everyday to make sure they were safe. We heard an explosion and your son grabbed this girl Heather to protect her because she was closer to the bomb. I don't kow what happened after the ground exploded underneath us. I blacked out. But, I woke up to find out that every one but me and Heather died. Your son saved Heather's life. On the plane back here just yesterday, from the hospital Heather and I were treated at for our injuries, Heather was bawling her eyes out thinking of what you son has done for her. She thanks you for bringing him into this world. He was and will always be her hero.

Katie wiped her eyes as that day came back to her. Her tears fell onto the paper. She tried her best to wipe them away without ruining the writing.

As he told me one night when we were watching the tent we slept in with the others, 'My parents never cared for me. I thought I was made a mistake. I want to show them how much they mean to me'. Your son died for you and your family. Why? He wanted you all to be safe and live your lives knowing that you're alive and you have a son watching over you. Please. Respect his decision as to why he joined the army. Once again, I am sorry for your loss.

Thank you for your time.

Sincerely,

Katie, Flight 863

Katie put her pen down and began to sob her eyes out. She heard her door open and peered up to see her mother. Her mom ran up to her and threw her arms around her.

"It hurts so much," she sobbed.

"I know, sweetheart. I know," her mother told her, "But, you couldn't control what happened. Be glad that you're alive and experienced something that changed you for the good."

"You think I've changed for the good?"

"Yes," her mother said, "You handled Tanner and Sarah well, better than what we were expecting here at home. You met Bradin who has to be the nicest guy you've known. And, the way you acted the past two days towards everyone has been amazing to watch. Yes, you may not like people you have talked to. However, you delt with the fact that you knew them. You would never have done that.

"We were all shocked at your news last year. When you came home yesterday, I saw some things in you I never though I would see. You smiled even though you were hurt. You made several amazing friends over there, one returning with you. You had courage. You hid your pain. You showed love to everyone that greeted you there. And, even though you were dirty and wearing the same clothing you've worn for a year that was only washed probably twice, your beauty showed."

Katie hugged her mother tightly as more tears ran down her face. 


	7. Chapter 7

Bradin stood in the surf shop trying to fix a stand of surf boards. Jay was at the desk doing inventory papers.

"Hello boys," Ava said walking in, "I brought you guys lunch."

"Thanks, Ava," Jay said taking his bag, "Bradin! Take lunch!"

Bradin placed a surf board against the wall and took his bag from his aunt. He kissed her cheek and said, "Thanks, Aunt Ava."

"You're welcome, sweetie. How are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" he asked her.

"We know what you feel for Katie," Jay said making Bradin look at him, "We want to make sure you won't get hurt again."

"Katie and I are just going to be friends," Bradin told the two adults, "We talked about it yesterday and we both agreed we should just stay friends after all we've gone through. Can you two tell me about her before she left?"

Ava sighed and looked at Jay. She looked back at her nephew.

"She was a well known girl in town. People hated her. People loved her. She was a unique girl. She was very athletic and loved every sport that she played. Everyone thought she was perfect until she said she would join the Army."

"What was her life like?" Bradin asked.

"She always acted as if were amazing," Jay told Bradin, "She never cried in public. You would always see her with a smile on her face."

"No one knew her life except her and her family?"

"Mostly," Jay said.

Bradin looked outside and saw many people walking pass the shop. He looked at the smoothie shop and saw Katie sitting at a table writing with a smoothie in front of her.

"I'm going to eat outside," he said as he took his lunch bag and walked out. He walked to the smoothie shop and up to Katie. "Hey," he said.

She looked up from writing and smiled. "Hi."

"Mind if I join you for a bit?" he asked.

"Go head," she said.

She watched as he sat down and placed a bag on the table. "My aunt made me lunch. She brought it in to the surf shop just a few minutes ago."

"And, you left, why?"

"1. It's my lunch break for half an hour. 2. You looked lonely by yourself. What are you doing?"

She sighed. "I'm writing letters to the families of the people I worked and trained with overseas. I want to tell the families how sorry I am for their loss and how I wish I could change it because their children were amazing."

"Doesn't it hurt to write about it?" he asked.

"More than you know it. I wrote one last night and cried for hours until I was asleep. But, this is the person I am. I want their families to know what happened and why their children joined the Army in the first place. I also want to tell them how their children acted over in the war."

Bradin smiled. "That's nice of you."

She nodded. "They deserve to know what really happened."

"Do you want to hang out later?" he asked. "I get off at six and at my house, it's take out for dinner."

"I'll leave a message on your cell phone. I have to see what I'm up to later."

"That's no problem."


	8. Chapter 8

Later that day, Katie called Bradin and left him a message saying that she could hang out that night if he was still up to it. He called her back and she could tell that she made his day. The made plans to meet up on the beach and walk into town to find something to do. She headed to the beach that night to the spot where they would meet and saw him there. As she walked towards him, a body stood in front of her. She looked up. Tanner.

"Please talk to me," he told her.

"I said everything to you that I needed to say," she said.

"Katie! I love you!" he shouted.

"No you don't!" she shouted back, "If you loved me, you wouldn't have fucked Sarah and possibly every girl in town after I left! You would have held me that day I left!"

"How can you say that after all we've been through?" he asked tears forming in his eyes.

"How could you cheat on me and then forget I even existed until I returned!" she yelled.

"Baby, please," he begged grabbing her by the arms in his tightest grip.

"Tanner, let go!" she yelled trying to push him off. As she struggled, he let her go causing her to fall onto her leg. "Ah!" she yelled. She watched as Tanner walked away and Bradin run up to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," he told her, "If I knew he would do this to you, I would have tried to help you out."

"Don't worry about it," she said softly, "If you help me up, you're forgiven."

He smiled, placed his arms around her, picked her up and stood her up. "Is your leg okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. It just hurts."

"If you need help walking, let me know. I'll be glad to help." He studied how she was looking and noticed she was bothered. He placed his hand on her cheek and made her look at him. "Talk to me," he said moving her hair behind her ear.

"I just want to get my mind off of everything for one night."

"Let's begin then," he said, "I was thinking of maybe having dinner and talking, if you didn't already eat that is."

"As long as we split the bill," she told him.

"Why don't girls let guys pay for anything?" he asked.

"We let guys pay for SOME things, not everything," she told him, "Like engagement rings or birthday gifts for us females or gas money."

He laughed at her knowing that she was joking around with him but meant part of it. They began walking towards the restaurant they were at before when Sarah ruined the day. They didn't eat or anything there so they were going to try it again. They walked in, were seated, ordered their food and drinks, and began talking.

"Katie!" someone yelled.

Both Bradin and Katie looked to see Frankie and his family sitting a few tables away. She smiled and waved at the little boy who was waving at them. Katie turned towards Bradin and saw him smiling at her.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head. Music began playing as their drinks arrived. "Do you feel like dancing?" he asked. "We can just sway and you can use me as support or sit down if your leg starts hurting."

"Why would you want to dance with me?" she asked.

He shruged. "Hasn't it been a while since you danced to a slow song?" he asked making her nod. "Then, lets try it." He stood up and walked over to her taking her hand. She stood up and followed him slowly tothe dance floor where not many people were dancing. They stopped and he turned towards her. He spun her around once and placed one hand upon her waist as the other held her hand. They smiled as each other as they swayed slowly back and forth to the beat of the song.

After the song, their food arrived and they sat down to eat. While they ate, they talked some more and got to know each other more. They split the bill this time and left. They went to get some ice cream and then walked along the beach as they continued to talk. Bradin was falling for her more and more each time he saw her and heard her voice. He didn't want to take the risk of losing what they have if he told her his true feelings for her. They came to a stop to sit down due to Katie's leg. He helped her sit down and then sat beside her.

"Do you think you'll ever find another guy?" he asked her.

"I don't know. No guy wants a girl who is part of the army. They would want to see the girl everyday until death and all that jazz. If I have to go back, I'll lose the guy."

"Hey," he said as he saw a tear run down her face.

"I just don't get why he did that," she said.

"He's a jerk, Katie," Bradin told her wiping her tear away. He held her close as she became more upset. "Don't let what happened between you two get to you. You deserve so much better than him. You're beautiful, Katie. Tanner doesn't deserve you after what he's done."

She pulled away and looked at him. He wiped her eyes using his thumbs and smiled making her smile. "There we go," he said, "I feel as if I've known you forever."

"Weird, isn't it?" she asked, "I feel the same way."

He nodded. He helped her up and began to walk towards her house. They walked in silence. When they arrived at her house, they turned towards each other and hugged.

"Thank you," she wispered.

He pulled away, kissed her cheek, and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Katie rolled over thousands of times that night trying to get to sleep. However, she couldn't. She gave up, placed her head on her pillow, and wrapped her arms around it. Tears formed and escaped her eyes as her mind wandered back to what happened during the war. She broke down even more when the event that changed her life played in her mind. She looked up and out her window at the stars in the sky. She sat up, grabbed a hoodie, and walked out to the beach.

She sat on the beach looking out at the ocean. The breeze blew her hair away from her face as tears escaped her eyes. Everything in her life from the war and prior to the war, came pouring back as if it were haunting her. She groaned and layed back in the sand. She covered her face with her hands and then wiped her eyes.

The following day, Katie went to the doctor to have her leg checked out. She sat in the waiting room looking around at everyone there. They were all so happy to be near each other.

"Katie," a nurse said. Katie stoof up and followed the nurse to a room where she sat down.

"Hello dear," Dr. Chase said, "How's the leg?"

"It could be better."

Dr. Chase noticed that she wasn't acting her normal way. "Katie," she said, "what's on your mind?"

"Everything."

"Do you want to talk?"

"No."

Dr. Chase examine Katie's leg and then took the wrap off. "It's looking a lot better."

"Doesn't feel it," Katie said, "Everytime I move, I feel pain."

"Well, you don't need the wrap anymore. And, take it easy with how much walking you do. That's why you're receiving more pain. And, ice it when you get the chance. That can help soothe your leg when you feel pain. I want to see you in another week."

Katie nodded and walked out of the room to the waiting room. Her brother stood up and walked up to her.

"I'm fine," she said, "I need to come back in a week."

Katie walked out of the doctor's office with her brother behind her. As she walked to the car, someone grabbed her arm and turned her around: Tanner.

"What are you do-" She got cut off by his lips meeting hers full force. To her, it felt amazing to be kissed again. But, she didn't feel a thing. Tanner pulled away and looked at her. "Nothing. I'm sorry," she said.

He sighed and nodded. "Friends?" he asked.

"Friends."

He smiled, gave her a short hug, and went on his way. She watched him and saw Bradin in the direction Tanner was walking in. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Where are you off to?" she asked him.

"Work," he said with a frown.

"Katie, can we get going?" her brother asked.

"Do you want a ride?" Katie asked Bradin.

"No. It's right over there. Thanks though," he said with a smile, "I'll call you later."

She nodded. He kissed her cheek and headed off to work. Katie got into the car and it took off.

"Was that the kid that works at Mona's?" her brother asked. She nodded. "Do you two have something going on?"

"No matter how much I want it, it won't ever happen," she said.

"You like him, don't you?" She sighed and didn't answer. "Katie, I see how you act around that kid. You're you. Around Tanner, you were the total opposite. Maybe something will happen and you will be the old you."

"Nothing will ever happen between us except friendship," she told him sadly.


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer: i do NOT own the rascal flatts song in this chapter.

Katie's family took her out for dinner that night. She placed her elbows on the table and hands on her face as she thought.

"Katie Girl?" her mother asked, "Whats wrong?"

Katie shook her head as people began to sing karyoke. The way they were sounding was making her sick. They were terrible.

"Now," she heard someone say making her open her eyes, "This next performer just came home this week from the war overseas. She was over there for about a year and returned after she wwas injured when a roadside bomb went off. She and another lady were the only two to survive the incident. Everyone, Katie!"

People began clapping as Katie glared at her family knowing they were the ones that set her up. She got up and people gave her a standing ovation. She walked to and up the stage and took the microphone from the man who introduced her. Music began and Katie looked at the words on the screen. She sighed knowing what song it was. She always listened to the Rascal Flatts when she needed to think things through.

Whooo umm yeah...  
Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore  
We won't hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today

_Chorus:_  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long

Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down get back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man  
There's no load I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

_Chorus_

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

_Chorus_

There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)  
A misunderstanding once  
But now we look it in the eye

Ooooo...Yeah!

There ain't no load that I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

_Chorus: (x3)_  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

She smiled after seeing everyone was into the song and sad that it ended. Everyone stood up for her once again and clapped, whistled, and yelled.

"Give it up for Katie!" the guy yelled before heading to the next contestant.

Katie's family hugged her tightly when she arrived near them. "I'll be right back," she told them before walking out of the restaurant.

Bradin loved the way Katie sang. Her voice was amazing. He was at the same place she was with her family. When he saw her walk out, he became worried and walked out after her. He arrived outside and looked around. He found her walking down the sidewalk towards the beach.

"Katie!" he yelled, "Katie!" He ran up to her, grabbed her arm, and turned her around to find her holdig her tears back. "Katie, let them out," he told her. he saw her look away and close her eyes. "It's because of what happened in therem isn't it?"

She looked at him and covered her face. The day that happened at war was coming back to her. He wrapped his arms around her. He felt her pull away.

"I know you want to be here for me right now," she began, "But, I want to be alone. I need to think this over and try to calm down before I blow up at my family for doing what they just did."

"It's no problem," he told her. "If you need me, I'll be in the restaurant. My family had the same idea as yours."

She nodded and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Bradin glanced near Katie's family every few minutes to see if Katie returned. Each time, he never saw her. He did, however, see her family go outside and never come back in. Why was it strange? They never paid for the food. Bradin knew they would always pay even if they never ate it. He wanted to go see if something was wrong. Yet, he didn't want to ditch his family once again.

He and his family were leaving after everyone was done eating and after the bill was paid. They stepped outside to see police and an ambulance in front of the restaurant. Bradin looked near the ambulance and saw Katie's family gathered around it as someone was being loaded inside. He ran up to it and saw Katie.

"What happened?" he asked her parents.

"She was shot," her brother responded for his parents since they were both sobbing, "The man that they're walking with to the police car shot her because she was fighting in the war that he wants us to lose."

Bradin looked over towards where he was motioning and saw the police leading a normal looking man to the police car. Bradin felt fury spread throughout his body. If Katie didn't make it, which he knew would not happen, he wanted the guy to die as well. He looked at Katie in the ambulance as her mother hopped in to ride with her to the hospital.

"Bradin?" someone asked. He turned around and saw his family there. "What's going on?" his aunt asked.

"Someone who wants the U.S. to lose the war shot Katie because she's a soldier that is wounded and tried to help out over there."

At the hospital, Bradin, his family and Heather along with her family and Katie's family, awaited for the results and condition on Katie. Bradin looked at everyone that was there. They were all terrified. He saw someone walk to the doorway and peered up. It was the doctor. Everyone stood up.

a/n: sorry it's short. but i wanted to update and tell you to watch out for a new story i'm posting soon...as soon as i get the time to start it and finish this one. thanks for the reciews...loving them. again, sorry it's short.


	12. Chapter 12

"The bullet was shot and landed in a major vein in Katie's stomach which caused internal bleeding. We don't know how much longer she has left," the doctor told them.

Katie's family broke down to sobbing. Heather cried. Bradin covered his mouth, closed his eyes, and let the tears fall.

"She's going to die?" Katie's brother asked.

"If her body doesn't cooperate with the healing process, I'm afraid so."

The doctor led them to Katie's hospital room so they could spend some time with her. They all looked at her not believing that this could happen to her. She was an amazing girl. Who cares if she changed her life for the good?

Days passed. Katie was still alive. The shooting was all over the television. People stood outside the hospital holding signs and flowers for Katie to get better. People were wanting the guy who shot her to die. But, all that would happen to him now was life sentencing. Her family smiled at how many people actually cared for Katie, even if they didn't know her personally.

Katie's condition did not improve much within these few days. She was up but never responded to anything but pain.

Bradin stopped by every chance he had. He always talked to her, knowing she wasn't talking back, and made her smile a tiny bit. He occasionally held her hand to let her know that she meant something to him and always will. Every time he left, he would kiss the corner of her mouth and squeeze her hand.

He was watching his younger brother and sister one day. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie when the phone rang. Nikki got up and answered it. Bradin watched as she talked to the other person and hung up looking sad.

"Bradin," she said, "The guy that shot Katie is free. Someone paid his bail and he's gone."

"Fuck!" Bradin yelled. "Do you two feel like going to see her?"

His siblings nodded and they were off to the hospital to visit Katie. When they arrived they found Katie's family in the waiting room.

"Hey guys," Nikki said.

They all looked up with a sad expression on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Bradin asked worriedly. "Please tell me it's not Katie."

Her brother spoke up. "Her body began shutting down. The doctors are trying to revive her."

Bradin began to break down. The girl who he wanted to be with was dying and he couldn't do anything about it. A doctor walked in.

"How is my baby?" her mother asked.

"Do you want the good or bad news first?" the doctor asked them.

"Good!" Nikki said and everyone agreed.

"We revived her." He watched as the family smiled and hugged each other. "The bad news is that she has less than a week to live."


	13. Chapter 13

"NO!" Katie's mother yelled as she was grabbed by her husband, "No...My baby...no."

Nikki and Derrick held their older brother as he broke down completely. The thought of losing her never came to his mind until that point.

One by one, minus Katie's family, they all went in, her family together, and visited her. Bradin went last because he was scared and just needed to tell her several things she needed to know. His time came and he walked in to her room. He walked up to the bed and was speechless at first. Then, he just broke down.

"You can't leave me, Katie. You can't," he cried, "If you leave, I'll have no one here that I can turn to if I need to talk to someone and they'll listen and try to help. I'll have no one to hold, kiss, or love. I need you so much. You've changed me for the good. When we met, I thought I was wasting my time, I'll admit, but I got to know you and who you are on the inside. I've fallen for you each time we saw each other. Right now, I'm falling deep for you. You can't leave. You just can't. Please stay."

He sat on the bed and held her as he cried into her chest. As he cried, he felt something touch his side. He peered down and saw Katie's hand. He looked up and saw her eyes slightly opened.

Outside, Nikki and Derrick were watching their older brother with Katie. They saw him kiss her and then start crying again.

"Does he love her?" Katie's brother asked the two kids.

"Yeah," Nikki said looking at him, "She's his world. There was not one day when he came home from spending some time with her and he did not smile. He always smiled when her name was mentioned, if he saw her, or she popped into his mind. I can't see him lose someone else he loves more than hisself."

Bradin left even though he wanted to stay. He had to get home so his aunt wouldn't worry when she got back. She arrived at home and saw Nikki and Derrick.

"Hey you two," she said, "What's wrong?"

"Katie is going to die within the next week," Derrick said.

"Where's your brother?" she asked.

They pointed to his bedroom. Ava walked to her nephews room and knocked. She placed her ear against the door and heard him crying. She opened the door and walked up to his bed where he was laying down.

"Brae," she said sitting on his bed and placing her hand on his back, "I'm sorry."

"I need her so much," he said, "I told her everything, except one thing, today when we went there."

"What is that?" she asked.

He sat up and looked at his aunt. "I love her."


	14. Chapter 14

Days later, Bradin locked himself in his room after visiting Katie at the hospital. He went to tell her that he loved her and her body shut down. He left not wanting to stay and hear that she was gone. He knew she would leave.

He disappeared one night making his family worry. After dinner, Nikki went out to find him. She looked practically all over town. Apparently, her family went out to help her because she received a phone call on her cell that Bradin was at the smoothie shop. She walked into the smoothie shop and found him there sitting at a table with his hands covering his face. She sat across from him. He looked up.

"I know she means a lot to you," she began, "But would she want you sitting around crying over her?"

"No. But, a part of me feels as if she's still here. I need time to think things through."

"There's a surprise for you at home. Can you come back soon before it's gone?" she asked before she got up and left.

An hour or so passed since she arrived at his house and he never showed. She sighed and got up. "I'll come by another day," she told his family. She turned to walk out and there she saw him standing with tears down his face. He ran up to her and held her tightly in his arms as he broke down. After several minutes he pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. She took his hands into hers and led him outside so they could talk.

"Why are you so quiet and sad?" he asked stopping them before they walked onto the beach.

She took a tape player out and played it with her back facing him.

"Katie, I don't know how much time you have left. I need to tell you several things...One is important. I've came by everyday hiding it. Seeing you here in this condition scares me. I can't see you like this any longer. It's hurting me so much that you're here and not out doing the things you love. I want and need to see you happy."

At this moment, you could hear him start to choke up.

"You mean the world to me. Believe me, if I were there when this guy shot you, I'd take the bullet. I know you can't hear me but someone does. I know it. Man I feel stupid for saying that." He sighed. "Not one day has gone by since we met where I haven't thought about you at least once. You're kind, gentle, sincere, amazingly beautiful...I love you."

Katie shut the tape off as they heard the monitor beep and turned towards him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, I meant everything," he told her knowing she didn't believe him, "Even the last phrase. Those words are the only ones that can describe how I feel about you. You-"

"I have butterflies in my stomach right now," she said interrupting him, "I never had this with any guy I've been with or knew as a friend. I'm always smiling when something happens and you're involved. I've thought about all the times that I've hurt you and you still stuck with me through this."

"You never hurt me," he told her.

"Me being in the hospital didn't hurt you?"

"It did but I can deal with it. What I can't deal with though is losing you. I love you, Katie." He saw her lower her head and start to cry. "No. No, baby. No," he said running up to her and throwing his arms around her, "Please don't."

"I don't want to hurt you," she said softly.

He pulled away and looked into her teary eyes. "How are you going to do that?"

"Within two weeks, Heather and I are going back...to the war." Seeing his face fall from happy to sad, she spoke again. "See?"

"Yes. I'll admit that I am upset. But, I still love you. I know that I can't stop you from going over there because it's your duty. It will be hard. But, I can live with it. What I can't live without is knowing that I will never be with you the way we want to be together. Will you go out with me and keep both of us happy?"

She bit her lip as she thought if it was right after all.

"You don't have to say the whole I love you part until you're ready to say it. I can wait," he told her.

A tear escaped her eye as her eyes were beginning to dry out. "You're too hard not to say yes to," she said as he wiped the tear away.

He smiled, picked her up, and spun he around. She leaned down and kissed him making him stop, place her down, and kiss her back. Clapping began making the new couple stop and look. Bradin's family was watching them making both smile. Bradin looked at his new girlfriend and kissed her deeply.

Nearly two weeks passed and Katie and Heather had to head back over to Iraq. Bradin made Katie's last several days the best she may have for a while. She finally told him that the doctor's fixed the injury in her stomach and that's why she wasn't in the hospital any longer.

"If you need anything, let me know," he told her as they stood in front of her gate at the airport.

"Be here if or when I return," she said.

"I promise," he whispered before kissing her.

When he pulled away, Heather came over from saying bye to her family and friends. They two girls looked as their families merged together before they entered the platform. They saluted and headed off.


	15. Epilogue

A little bit over a year passed since Katie and Heather left for the war. At this moment in time, it was being announced that the war was finally over and those fighting in the war were returning home.

Playa Linda, all of the people, surrounded the airport at the time the soldiers and marines were arriving. Little kids has signs, notebooks, and cameras so they could take pictures of the soldiers and hopefully get their autographs.

Families and friends of those who were returning stood with flowers, cards and signs waiting for their loved ones to come home. The plane landed. One by one, the soldiers walked off and stood in line until every one of their own was off the plane. The people applauded their troops as the troops saluted. Then, they went their separate ways.

Katie walked through the crowd until she found her family. She was attacked by most of them as they ran up to and hugged her. She hugged all of them back and began to cry as they cried.

"Bradin's aunt is having a baby at this moment," Katie's brother told her, "He wanted to come. He knows he promised he'd be here when you got back. But, his aunt wanted him there. He did promise, however, to be at the party that the community put together for those returning from the war. He's going to make it up to you tonight. Don't worry."

Bradin arrived at the party that night and found Katie's family.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Bradin!" they yelled.

"How's the baby?" Katie's mother asked.

"Perfect. It was a girl and they named her Isabel Rose." He looked around for his girlfriend. "Was she mad that I wasn't there?" he asked her brother.

"Not one bit. She understood completely," her brother said, "But, I haven't seen her since we got here."

Bradin looked at her family. "So, you're all okay if I ask her tonight?" he asked nervously.

"Go find her," her father told him.

Bradin looked throughout the crowd and could not find Katie anywhere. He got to a spot near the beach and saw Heather with several other people. She looked at him and smiled. Then, she pointed to a girl whose back was facing him telling him it was Katie. He smiled and put his finger up to his mouth telling her not to say anything. He walked up to and placed his arms around Katie. She turned around quickly not knowing who it was.

"Bradin!" she yelled hugging him. He hugged her back, tightly, never wanting her to leave him ever again. After a minute of hugging, she pulled away and kissed him. He kissed her back deeply.

"I'm guessing this is the famous Bradin," a guy said watching the couple as they kissed.

"Yeah," Heather said smiling.

Bradin pulled away. "Famous?" he asked with confusion.

"You're all she talked about over there," the guy said.

Bradin looked at Katie and smiled as she turned red with embarassment. "I love you. How can I not talk about you?"

His smile grew to a huge grin and kissed her again. He pulled away and they began to talk with the others. After a few minutes, Bradin began to feel sick to his stomach. He told Katie he'd be back and walked away. He sat down in a chair and covered his face.

"Brae?" he heard. He peered up and saw Katie. "Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm not feeling too well."

She knelt down in front of him. "Then go home," she said making him shake his head. "Baby, if you're sick, you can go home. I don't want you staying and getting worse."

"I'll be fine," he said softly, "I promise."

"Okay," she said, "But, if you start feeling sick, don't stay." He nodded and smiled at her. "What?"

"Did you really talk about me a lot while you were there?" he asked placing her on his lap.

"Yeah. You're my world, Brae," she said running her hand through his hair, "I missed you."

He smiled and kissed her. He, then, placed his forehead against hers. "I missed you, too, baby."

"How's your new cousin doing?"

"Amazing. It's a girl named Isabel Rose. She's the second most beautiful person I've ever seen."

"Second?" she asked with confusion.

He ran his hand through her hair as he stared deep into her hazel green eyes. "Do you seriously have to ask who is more beautiful than her?" he asked making her smile.

He picked her up and carried her up to the stage where the DJ was. He set her down and walked ovr to the DJ and the music faded making everyone turn towards the stand.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"Every day that you were gone was hard and terrible for me. I cried myself to sleep because I didn't know if you would return or not. Whenever I got a phone call or letter from you, my life was better. But, it wasn't like it is now. You're here, more beautiful than ever. Um..."

He paused and looked at her as she smiled.

"I know why I wasn't feeling too well earlier. I was nervous...extremely nervous. When you said that you love me and that I'm your world tonight, I knew that what I wanted to ask you tonight is the best thing for the both of us."

He took out a box from his pocket and opened it with the opening facing Katie. He got down on one knee.

"Will you do the honor of being my wife?'

Katie gasped and covered her mouth. She mouthed 'Me?' to him and he nodded. She tried not to smile a big smile but failed. She nodded. Bradin stood up and took the ring from the box and placed it on Katie's left ring finger. They kissed and everyone clapped, whistled, and cheered for the new engaged couple.

Katie pulled away. "You're willing to spend your life with me and wait if I have to fight is another battle or war begins?" she asked quietly.

"I will wait forever for you," he whispered back, "I don't think I'm able to live my life without knowing that we're not married and spending our lives together."

She smiled and kissed him back as he picked her up into is arms and spun her around.

THE END


End file.
